


To Carry Love

by lovelarry10, wander723



Series: The Mason-Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cesarean Section, Childbirth, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Parenthood, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wander723/pseuds/wander723
Summary: Picking up a few years afterPiece by Piece, we catch up with the Tomlinson-Styles as they celebrate the arrival of Liam's first child, and make a few choices of their own...





	To Carry Love

**2 years later**  

“Mason, I asked you earlier to please tidy your room, now go do it!” Louis called, hands on his hips as he stood in the hallway hollering at his son. “I’ve told you we are not leaving to get to Uncle Liam’s until it’s done!”

“You are SO UNFAIR DAD!” Mason shouted back, stropping around and the sounds of things being shoved onto the bookshelf echoed down the hall. Louis stepped away, taking a few deep breaths knowing that shouting wasn’t going to achieve anything. Since Mason had turned 10, he’d become hormonal and stroppy, and he and Harry were still trying to find a good balance.

The front door clicked open then as Harry stepped through in his scrubs, having finished an early shift at the hospital. He’d had to swap a few things around but now he was the owner and manager of his new physio facility, he had a lot more freedom with his working hours and he loved the fact he could spend more time at home with his boys when he needed to. Louis’ heart still fluttered whenever he laid eyes on his husband, and he loved that 3 years together and 2 years of marriage hadn’t dulled their spark at all. If anything, they were more in love than ever, and relished every moment they had.

Now he was older, Mason enjoyed spending time away from home more often, which worked in Louis and Harry’s favour. He particularly loved when he got to go and have a sleepover with Uncle Niall and Auntie Gemma, the three of them united in their love of children’s animated movies and junk food. Gemma and Niall had gotten married just over six months ago, much to Harry’s delight when he realised what a wonderful couple they were and how happy Niall made his sister, and things seemed perfect between them. Louis was happy letting him stay there since Niall was a nurse and could happily take care of Mason’s medical needs, but he’d also become Louis’ best friend as much as he was Harry’s, something he knew Harry really liked. The four of them had gotten very close and spent a lot of time together, Mason particularly enjoying time with his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry stepped over, wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing him softly. “Hey love,” he whispered, resting his chin on top of Louis’ head. “Had a good morning? Mase been alright?” Louis just sighed, and Harry pulled back slightly with a frown wanting to make sure everything was okay.

“Just being his usual stroppy self,” Louis said in a quiet voice, not wanting Mason to hear. “I don’t get why when you ask him to do something he does it first time, but when I say it, it’s like I’ve asked for the damn world.” He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders then, so Harry took his hand, taking him through to their bedroom and sitting them down together on their edge of their unmade bed.

“Babe, you know he’s just pushing the boundaries a bit, yeah? Trying to see how far he can push you before you snap and let him get away with stuff.” He pulled Louis closer then, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, feeling Louis rest his head against him. “Love you sweetheart. You’re an amazing dad, don’t let it get you down, okay? We’ve got today to look forward to, and I know how excited you’ve been for this.” Louis just leaned into the hug, nodding his head slightly at Harry’s comforting words. Harry kissed his head then as he pulled away, standing up and pulling his scrubs off and throwing them into the linen bin. He wandered around their room in just his boxers, trying to ignore the thumps coming from Mason’s room as he followed through with Louis’ instructions, albeit begrudgingly. 

An hour later, they were all showered and changed, and Louis couldn’t help but think his husband looked particularly dapper with his curls loosely styled around his shoulders, a black shirt on with his skinny jeans, wedding ring glinting obviously against the dark fabric. He stepped over and pulled Harry down into a tender kiss, letting their lips press together softly for a few seconds before releasing him and stroking his cheek gently. “Love you so much. Thank you for being you,” he said softly, feeling Harry’s dimple deepen as he smiled back at his husband. 

They stepped out of their room and Harry went to get Mason while Louis grabbed the gift they had put by the front door, and loaded it into the boot of the car. Liam had a chair at his place, so Harry carried Mason out to the car and strapped him in, sliding into the passenger seat next to Louis. They drove to Liam’s new house, not far away at all which pleased Louis greatly. He pulled up out the front, smiling when he saw Liam had left them a space on the driveway, aware they couldn’t be walking far without Mason’s chair. Louis lifted his son out and they walked towards the front door, ringing the bell until they were let in. Louis, Mason and Harry stepped into the hallway as Liam jogged through from the kitchen to greet him.

“Hey, you made it! Hey little man!” Liam said, high-fiving Mason from where he sat on Louis’ hip.

“I’m not little, I’m almost 11!” Mason protested with a stroppy face. Louis quickly set him down into the chair Harry had just put next to him, and watched as Mason belted himself in before whizzing off to find Allie.

“God, I’m sorry about him,” Louis said, rubbing a hand over his face. He’d really struggled with the transition Mason was making in his behaviour lately, he missed his little boy and wished he could turn the clock back a few years.

“Don’t worry mate, they all grow up sometime. Come and see Allie, she’s resting on the sofa, think we’re just waiting on Niall and then everyone’s here,” he said, smiling and leading the way. They appeared at the doorway of the living room, holding hands now and smiled at everyone who greeted them. Louis grinned widely as he saw Allie resting up against the corner of the sofa, huge baby bump draped in a “Hands Off the Bump” t-shirt Liam had got her a few weeks ago, since she’d mentioned being sick of people touching her bump. Louis, however, wasn’t just people.

He hurried over and pressed a kiss to Allie’s cheek, then another to her bump, saying hello to his future godchild. He’d been over the moon when Liam had asked him to be the baby’s godfather, Allie’s sister being asked to godmother, and he’d sobbed once the news had sunk in. He felt that easily gave him bump privileges, and he spent ages touching and talking to it whenever Allie was around.

“Lou, what does the t-shirt say?” she smirked at him, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t apply to me!” he said, pulling Harry down next to him. He rested his hand on there and smiled as the baby kicked his hand, a strong and healthy feel now that the baby was due in just 2 weeks. He grabbed Harry’s hand and watched his expression of wonder as he felt the baby move inside Allie’s belly. The first time Harry had felt it, he hadn’t moved his hand for half an hour, unable to believe that there was a real baby in there, he’d never experienced anything like it before. Allie had been happy to let Harry feel the kicks, and they’d struck up a close friendship, Allie coming to sit with Harry and Mason a few times when Louis and Liam had gone out to the pub.

The baby shower was a joy from start to finish, and Louis enjoyed every moment. They opened the many gifts that people had given them. Louis and Harry had chosen some state of the art baby monitors, and a swing seat for the living room, Louis remembering how useful it had come in when he had had Mason all those years ago. After the gift giving and food, Harry frowned as he looked around, not spotting his husband anywhere. He excused himself and hunted around, eventually finding Louis in the baby’s nursery, sat on the plush rocking chair Liam had bought Allie.

“Hey love, you okay?” he said, crouching down in front of Louis and taking his hand, kissing it gently. He noticed Louis had been quiet for a few days now, and he was worried there was something wrong. “Is it Mase again? Want me to have a chat with him?” Louis shook his head, glancing down at Harry on the floor, watching as he shuffled onto his knees to get more comfortable.

“Nah, not him, although that’s making me a bit sad that he seems to hate me at the moment. But, well, it just brings it all back. Seeing Allie with a bump, feeling the baby kick… makes me realise it’s been so long since I was pregnant, that Mason isn’t a baby anymore. Just being daft love, ignore me,” he said, wiping away a rogue tear from under his eyelashes.

“No, not stupid babe, don’t do that, don’t dismiss your feelings,” Harry said, putting a finger under Louis’ chin and forcing him to look at him. “I get it, I do. I know I haven’t had a child, but I get why this would be a bit strange for you. But you’re happy for Li and Allie, right?”

“Oh God, of course, I can’t wait for the baby to be born and to hold them, I’m so excited. It’s just bittersweet I guess, a reminder Mase is growing up and that he isn’t my baby anymore, despite the fact he’ll always be my baby to me.” He suddenly dropped down onto Harry’s legs then and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling in. “Dunno what I did to deserve you. Three years and you’re still putting up with my crap. Love you.”

“It could be three centuries Lou and I’d still be here listening to you and loving you. You know that. Now come on, let’s go join the party before they think we’re up here making a baby of our own,” he laughed, but stopped suddenly as he noticed the expression on Louis’ face. “Christ, that’s a discussion for another time babe.” He kissed Louis quickly and grabbed his hand, marching them both down the stairs.

Mason greeted them at the bottom with a smile. “Pop, did you see the cakes?! Come and get one, Uncle Li already let me have one before anyone else!” He wheeled off and stopped, turning around to see Louis still stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Come on Dad, I’ll eat yours if you don’t hurry up!” Louis grinned at their happy interaction and followed his husband and son down the corridor, a smile finally covering his face. He watched as Mason eagerly handed Harry a cake with lilac icing before passing Louis one and the three sat together, munching on cake, pondering baby names for Liam and Allie, and Louis finally felt content.

*****

Harry stripped off his boxers and slid between the sheets naked as he usually did, Louis admiring his husband from his position next to him on the bed where he was sat reading a book, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He’d reluctantly accepted last year that he needed to give in and finally get some glasses, and he’d gone shopping with Harry, buying a pair that they both deemed suited him and made him look young and trendy, not an old man, which did make Harry laugh. It was a running joke between them that Harry was Louis’ toyboy and Harry enjoyed teasing him about it at every opportunity.

Harry rolled over and threw a bare thigh over Louis’ leg, curling up against his warm body. Louis pulled his bookmark off the bedside table and slid it inside his book, turning slightly to lay it on his bedside table, taking his glasses off and setting them on the top of the book. He rolled back to Harry and curled his arms around his cuddly husband. The house was silent, and it was times like this Louis enjoyed most. 

“So….” Harry started, quickly clearing his throat and looking up at Louis, propping himself up on an elbow so he had a clearer view of his face. “Anything you want to talk about Lou?”

Louis frowned down at him, wondering what on earth Harry was on about now. He did have a habit of going off on a tangent but even for him, this was weird. “Erm… no? Did you enjoy the baby shower love?”

“Yeah it was good. Li and Allie got some great things, although I have to admit I don’t have a clue about half of them.” Louis giggled at that. “But they seemed happy, and what Liam’s done with the nursery is great. That mural Allie painted on the back wall behind the cot is amazing. She’s very talented. Can’t believe how massive her bump was though, were you that big?” Harry reached a hand down and rested it on Louis’ belly, trying to imagine how he must have looked swollen with Mason in his tummy.

Louis’ eyes glazed over at the touch. His eyes fell down to see Harry’s big hand splayed out on his belly, grazing over his ever-present stretchmarks, just touching the soft skin. “I did get quite big, yeah. But I loved it. Used to love sitting at night and rubbing my belly, talking to my baby and stuff. Ryan used to work late, had a shelf stacking job to make some more money so I was on my own a lot. Talking to my bump made me feel a bit less lonely, you know?”

Harry nodded, still stroking Louis’ tummy. “I’d never make you feel lonely, you know. I’d be there every step of the way, I’d be the one talking to and touching your belly.”

“That something you want babe? Me all pregnant with your baby?”

Harry just blinked and nodded, shuffling closer and grinding his hardening cock against Louis’ thigh. “Yeah. Like the thought of getting you pregnant, and you walking about with a big bump, everyone knowing I made you that way.” He leant over and kissed Louis then, biting softly at his bottom lip, making Louis moan lowly. “Do you want that Lou? Want a baby with me?”

“Of course I do Harry, fuck I want that so much but I got other things on my mind right now…” He trailed off and slid a hand down, grazing over Harry’s hard cock as he reached behind him and squeezed his ass cheeks, making Harry buck his hips forward quickly and he pushed their lips together, Harry quickly deepening the kiss. “Talk later, fuck me now.”

Harry just nodded and played with Louis’ tongue before he pulled off, licking down Louis’ collarbones, over his tattoo there before biting gently at his nipples, something they’d both discovered Louis really loved. Harry continued to grind his hips forward then, his cock hardening with every touch, and his fingers were now wrapped around Louis’ cock, stroking in a rhythm guaranteed to send Louis into a frenzy. Harry kissed further down, teasing Louis by touching everywhere but his cock with his lips, tonguing at his hip bones that were jutting out, and down to his thighs, sucking love bites onto the soft pale skin there, just how he knew Louis loved.

“Turn over, wanna eat you out,” he murmured, face still between Louis’ thighs. Louis just groaned and flipped himself over, clambering onto his hands and knees. Harry kissed down his spine as Louis arched his back, head hung low facing the mattress letting Harry take control now. Louis knew what was coming, they’d done this enough by now that he knew Harry like a familiar book but god, nothing quite prepared him for that first touch. He groaned as Harry’s tongue trailed down, flicking lightly at his rim as Louis tried desperately to keep still. Harry grabbed his hips as he licked over him again, trying to keep him where he wanted him, grabbing on tightly.

“Oh fuck, Harry- shit, so good baby,” Louis stuttered out as Harry licked around, pressing kisses against him, sliding his hands back down to his cheeks, parting them to give himself more room. Louis felt Harry’s tongue start to lick broad stripes over him now, back and forth, teasing by pushing just the tip of his tongue inside. “Oh god-”

Harry pulled off quickly, biting his cheek and making Louis yelp out. “Taste so good baby, love how you taste,” Harry murmured before diving back in, tongue eager and wet now, the lower half of his face covered his own spit from where he was licking Louis out. He slid the tips of his fingers inside then, working his tongue around them, and Louis was struggling to contain himself now. He was pushing back against Harry’s tongue and fingers, trying to get Harry deeper, wanting him everywhere all at once. Harry forced his tongue past the tight ring of muscle then and Louis practically screamed, clutching the bedsheets between his fingers, biting down hard on his lip to keep himself silent. 

Harry kept moving his inside of Louis, enjoying the taste and tightness around his tongue, neglecting his own cock for a few minutes to give Louis pleasure.  He pulled away quickly, making Louis whine. “Gonna come from just my tongue baby?” He dived back in, licking deep, fingers teasing around too. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could go, Louis dropping down to his arms, unable to support the weight of his upper body now as Harry drove him ever closer to orgasm. Harry sucked lightly at his rim, and that was all it took for Louis to lose it completely, coming hard into the sheets below him. Harry didn’t stop him from moving into the feeling, rutting wildly against the bed before he whined, trying to pull away from Harry, feeling completely overwhelmed now with the pleasure.

“Fuck, Harry- enough baby, so good but enough-” Harry pulled away and smirked, flipping Louis over onto his back and holding his legs apart with his hands on the insides of his knees. Louis was still panting with an arm now thrown across his eyes, and Harry thought he never looked more beautiful than when he was fucked out. 

“You think I’m done with you yet Lou?” Harry said in a low growl, sliding up Louis’ body to grab the lube from his bedside table. He frowned when he saw it was nearly empty, but managed to shake it hard enough to get enough out to coat his cock, lobbing the empty bottle to the floor before he lined up and pushed roughly in to Louis’ body, making his husband groan. Louis was already wet and open from being eaten out, and Harry loved that more than anything, the way he was able to slide in, no need for any more prep. He leaned down again when he bottomed out and took Louis’ hands in his, pressing them either side of his head on the pillow. They kissed slowly while Harry moved his hips gently, letting Louis get used to the sensation of Harry being inside him again, stretching him out.

Harry soon began to pick up the pace, pulling out and slamming back inside Louis, picking up Louis’ legs to throw them around his waist, letting his heels rest on his back, giving him a deeper angle. “God baby, so good, love you so much,” Harry panted out, still thrusting and trying to rub his stomach against Louis’ cock which was showing interest again despite having only come a few minutes ago. Their bodies worked together perfectly, a dance familiar to both of them now after 2 years of marriage. They were a sexual couple, and had a varied sex life, yet they were still turned on by each other, and how they made each other feel. 

“Love you Harry but god, make me come again, please, need you baby,” Louis said, dragging Harry down into another passionate kiss. They rocked together like that, Harry pounding faster into Louis, slowing down slightly when he thrust so hard the headboard bashed loudly against the wall, stopping their movements to make sure they hadn’t woken their son. All seemed okay so he continued, eyes full of love and laughter as he worked them both to their climax. Harry came first, kissing Louis to keep his noises inside himself, and he rocked slowly, feeling him fill Louis up, turned on at the thought that soon enough, he might be doing that with the intention of getting his husband pregnant. 

He didn’t pull out yet, but pulled back and sat on his knees, lifting Louis’ ass up onto his thighs. He took his cock in his hand and they locked eyes as he wanked him, watching Louis bite his lip, finger tips gripping the sheets again. He was sore from Harry still being deep inside him but he didn’t want to move, wanted to come for a second time.

“Come for me baby,” Harry whispered and that was it. Louis came and Harry left his hand there, stroking and covered in come, and it was possibly the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he finished coming, breathing heavily but now able to smile at his handsome husband. Harry carefully pulled out, smirking as he watched the come start to trickle out of Louis and down onto the bed. “God, that has got to be one of my favourite things to see,” he said, standing up and grabbing some tissues to clean them both up.

After they were clean and had changed the sheets, their legs were tangled under the covers again and were cuddling each other, about to fall asleep.

“Lou?” Harry rumbled into the darkness, making his husband’s eyes open again despite his tiredness.

“Mmm?”

“We gonna talk about it properly sometime? Having a baby I mean. I wasn’t just saying it to have sex with you. We’ve been married a few years now, I think it’s something I’d like us to talk about.” He sounded nervous now, and Louis wanted to reassure him it was okay to bring it up, that he wasn’t upset by the topic at all, quite the opposite in fact.

“I’ve been thinking about it too, love. It’s something I want too. I never thought I would have more children, sort of thought Mason was it for me, but you’ve changed my mind. I want to carry your baby, to give you a child of your own.” He kissed Harry goodnight then, and Harry rolled over, letting Louis curl up against his back, the way they both enjoyed sleeping. They linked hands against Harry’s stomach and Louis pressed in close, lined up with Harry all the way to their toes. Moments like this were everything, and Louis fell into a deep sleep, body tired but mind racing with the possibilities of what was to come for them both.

*****

“Harry, will you calm down love, we’re gonna be fine, yeah?” Louis rested a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, trying to help him slow his breathing. He glanced at the clock, realising there was only about 5 minutes before Liam arrived with his newborn son for Louis and Harry to care of for the evening, as he wanted to take Allie out for her birthday dinner. Both felt fine leaving the baby with Louis and Harry, especially since Louis had done it all before on his own, but Harry was now freaking out at the thought.

“Sorry, sorry, this is just a big deal Lou, we’ve gotta get it right-”

“Stop. I’ve done this before, remember? And you’re gonna be amazing too. Think of it as good practise for when we have a baby, love.” The doorbell went, and Louis looked down to Harry, throwing him a questioning look. “You all good?” Harry nodded and Louis stood, going to open the front door and letting Liam in.

Harry grinned as Liam walked in, Nathaniel, or Nate as they all called him, wrapped up warm in his car seat hung from the crook of Liam’s elbow. Harry hurried to take the carrier off Liam and sat on the sofa, setting it between his feet. He carefully unclipped the harness holding the baby in place and lifted off the powder blue blanket, picking up the tiny little human and nestling him in the crook of his arm, settling back on the sofa. He looked up to see both Louis and Liam smiling fondly at him looking totally at home with a baby.

“What?” He said, running the tip of his little finger down the baby’s tiny face. His skin was so soft, and Harry thought he’d be happy staying there forever, Nathaniel in his arms. Louis and Liam discussed a few things before Liam quickly hurried to see Mason, who was holed up in his room finishing off some homework. He stuck a head in to see Harry still holding his son and waved goodbye, leaving the three Tomlinson-Styles alone with his son. Liam hadn’t expected to feel so calm as he closed the front door behind him, but he trusted both Louis and Harry implicitly, so decided he was going to make sure he and Allie enjoyed their baby-free evening.

A while later, Louis was preparing a bottle in the kitchen, listening to Harry try to calm down the screaming baby in his arms. He appeared in the doorway then, looking a little stressed and Louis couldn’t help his fond smile.

“What am I doing wrong Lou?” he said, bouncing the baby softly, now switching positions so Nate’s little tummy was against his chest, Harry rubbing a hand up his spine, but the screams didn’t relent.

“Nothing love, that’s what babies do when they’re hungry. Give him here.” Harry carefully handed Nate over to Louis, who expertly shook the bottle and guided the teat into Nate’s mouth, silence suddenly filling the room. Harry sighed in relief as he watched Louis walk into the living room, sitting down with the baby, letting him guzzle down his milk. “See? All good now.”

“You look good like that Lou, makes me wish I could have seen you with Mase when he was a baby.” As Nate finished, Louis handed the tiny human over to Harry, wanting to teach him how to burp a baby. He sat Nate’s little bum on Harry’s thigh, showing Harry how to support the baby under his chin, leaning him forwards slightly. Harry rubbed his hand gently up and down, patting softly until the baby burped, Harry grinning at the realisation he’d done that. “Hey, I did it!” He turned the baby around then, and Louis laughed as he watched a little trail of sick trickle down Harry’s t-shirt from Nate’s mouth. “Eww. Gross.” Harry just laughed, walking with the baby to their room. He laid him carefully in the middle of the duvet, putting pillows either side of him while he quickly changed his top.

When he returned to the sitting room, Mason was sat with Louis, cuddled up to him. Nate was asleep in the crook of Harry’s elbow again, and he sat down next to Mason, feeling the little boy wriggle around so he could see the baby more clearly. “He’s so tiny Pop. Does he sleep all the time?” Harry nodded, watching Mason take such good care with his hands, being sure to be gentle. 

Louis stood up and snapped a quick photo of Harry with Mason and Nate, thinking it looked like a pretty perfect image. He sat back down, starting the movie Mason had asked to watch, and the next hour and a bit passed by perfectly. Louis’ phone buzzed just before the credits rolled and it was Liam, texting to say he was outside, not wanting to ring the bell and wake up anyone who was sleeping. Louis hopped up to let him in, and Harry started to put the baby back in his car seat, kissing him softly before he sat him down. He hated losing the weight of Nate in his arms, but made sure he was warm and wrapped up, placing his blanket around the small body, clipping the harness in and making sure he was secured safely. He stood, holding the heavy seat and handed him reluctantly over to Liam, chatting in the hallway for a few minutes before they let him leave. 

They both slept well after a busy evening, but Harry woke with a smile on his face, memories filling his mind of how much fun he’d had taking care of Nate last night. He knew that having a baby full time would be far different, more stressful and tiring but he’d loved it, and was now keen to make that something a reality for the pair of them. He felt Louis’ arm loop around his waist, stroking his soft stomach, and then he wriggled around, turning to face his beautiful husband. He kissed him softly, and watched as Louis adjusted to the morning light.

“You alright love?” Louis said, resting his hand on Harry’s hip on top of the elastic of his underwear. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” he said honestly, deciding there was no time like the present to talk to Louis about what he wanted. “Lou, I want us to have a baby. Like, really soon.”

Louis’ eyes flew open at the statement, and he gulped. “You want a baby with me Harry?” Harry just nodded, kissing Louis softly. 

“More than anything. Watching you last night with Nate made me realise how much I want that with you, want to see you pregnant with my baby, holding our child, someone we made. I want a baby with you Lou, if you want that too.”

“I do.” Louis surged forwards, kissing Harry with everything he had. He pulled away, loving the sparkle in Harry’s eyes at what they’d both just admitted. “So, when do you want to start trying? Want me to stop taking my pill soon?” Harry nodded, biting his lip, already getting turned on at the thought of impregnating Louis, having lots of sex just to make their baby a reality. 

They pulled apart as they heard a noise outside their bedroom, certain that must be Mason up and about. Harry swallowed, wondering if he might have heard their discussion so he got up, pulling on some joggers and a t-shirt before opening the bedroom door. There was no sign of Mason, but he felt Louis come up behind him, and together, they wandered into the lounge, seeing their son laying on the sofa, watching something on TV. He didn’t look up as he heard his fathers enter the room, instead ignoring them. Louis threw Harry a puzzled look and settled down next to Mason, Harry on his other side. 

“Something wrong love?” Harry asked Mason, stretching a hand out to rest on the boy’s thigh, but he jumped as Mason flinched at the touch. “Hey, what’s up? Mase, talk to us.”

“I don’t want to talk to  _ you _ right now, Harry,” the boy spat out. Harry’s heart ached at the use of his name, something Mason hadn’t used in years. “Leave me alone.”

“Alright, that’s enough, you’re being rude Mason. What has got into you?” Louis looked annoyed now and he sat forwards, elbows on his knees as he glared at Mason. Harry just stayed silent, thinking it was probably best to let Louis take the lead at that moment. 

“I heard you.” Mason flicked his eyes then, looking at Harry then at Louis, before fixing his gaze back on the telly, serious expression on his face. He rummaged under the collar of his t-shirt, pulling out the locket he always wore, and started fiddling with it between his fingers.

“Heard us what?” Louis asked, a bit confused now.

“I heard Harry say he wants a baby with you. So clearly, I’m not good enough for you anymore. I know you want a baby that’s yours Harry, and I’m not yours, not really. Whatever, I don’t care.” He sniffed, showing his words were complete nonsense and Harry’s heart broke. Neither of them had intended Mason to hear their conversation, but now he had, they had to deal with it.

Harry looked at Louis, nodding at him, telling him he wanted to talk now. He reached forwards, taking Mason’s hand tightly, not letting go even when the little boy tried to pull it away. “Mason, listen to me. You’re my son okay? You’re my son in every way that counts - you have my name, I love you and you love me, and I’m always gonna be there for you. You always will be my boy, and I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that, I promise you.”

Mason looked over then and nodded, clearly waiting for Harry to continue. 

“But I won’t lie Mason. I want a baby with your dad. When two people love each other, they want to have a family, and I want to add to ours. I want to give you a brother or a sister. It doesn’t mean I will ever love you any less okay? Ever. Because I won’t, and I can’t. You’re my first son Mason, my first child. That’ll never change.”

“Will I still be your number one boy even if you and Daddy have another boy?” Mason asked in a small voice, a blush on his cheeks at the question. Harry hauled him up into his lap then and held him close. 

“Course. When Gemma found out Nanny Anne was having me, she wasn’t happy either. She thought Nanny Anne would stop loving her and that I would take up all of her attention. But when I was born, Gemma loved being a big sister and helping Nanny Anne with me, and now I’m so glad I have a sister that I grew up with, and I want you to feel like that if me and Dad have a baby together.”

“We aren’t trying to replace you Mase,” Louis reassured him, scooting over to sit next to Harry, taking Mason’s free hand in his own. “You’re our big boy, and if we have a baby, we’re gonna need your help to look after him or her. But, look, we don’t have to worry about that yet okay? Pops and I will talk to you if we find out we’re going to have a baby, but we don’t want you to worry. Promise me you understand that we love you, and would never want you to feel like you aren’t our best boy.”

“I’m sorry Papa,” Mason said in a small voice, and Harry smiled at the name he hadn’t heard from his son’s lips in a while. “I didn’t mean it, I just got upset and I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“It’s okay love. Love you, yeah? Forever, I promise you.” Mason settled back against Harry’s chest then, and Louis sighed out, feeling relief that they’d managed to clear the air with their son. Honestly, he hadn’t stopped to think about how Mason might feel about the thought of him and Harry having another baby, and he was shocked by how Mason assumed it was a negative against him, that they would try and replace him. Still, it seemed they’d managed to calm Mason down and they sat together watching the rest of the movie, calmness residing over the Tomlinson-Styles residence one more.

*****

A few days later, Mason had gone to bed feeling a little under the weather with a cold from school. It was nothing serious, but Harry kept popping in to check he was okay, only finally getting into bed when Louis pulled him down onto the mattress next to him, kissing him as he landed with an “oof!” next to Louis.

“So…. guess what?” Louis teased, propping himself up on an elbow then. He smiled down at Harry, running his other hand through his husband’s curls, pushing them off his face. Harry shuffled to sit up, pulling off his top before laying back down.

“What love?” Harry replied finally, fanning himself with his free hand, the early summer air warm in their small bedroom.

“Well… I threw my pills out yesterday.” He smirked at those words, loving the smile they put onto Harry’s face. “So I was wondering…”

“What Louis, stop fucking teasing me,” Harry said with a laugh, tickling Louis’ torso with his fingertips making his husband laugh and wriggle around on the sheets.

“Wanna have some unprotected sex, husband?” 

“Fuck yes-” Harry said, pushing Louis onto his back, sliding on top of Louis and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He wasted no time in grinding his crotch down into Louis’, hearing the moans come from Louis’ lips as the friction turned them both on, keen to get things moving. Louis rolled the lube onto the bed and kissed Harry as he now pushed his boxers down, trying to get both of them naked as quick as he could.

Harry made quick work of lubing up his fingers and he pushed one into Louis, loving how his husband’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, spreading his legs to give Harry some more room, letting him get his finger in as deep as he could. “So fucking beautiful Louis, all mine,” Harry murmured as he pushed a second finger in too, stretching Louis out slowly, enjoying the sight of Louis underneath him, writhing around from what his fingers were doing to him.

“Harry, get inside me, need to feel you, come on-” Louis begged, despite the fact Harry was sure he wasn’t ready yet. “Please Harry-” Harry nodded and got to his knees, draping Louis’ legs over his own thighs. He paused for a second, leaning forwards to kiss Louis and decided to stay there, hovering over his husband as he took his cock in his hand, lining up and pushing into Louis’ waiting body, biting his lip as Louis’ warm heat enveloped his cock, continuing to move forwards until he bottomed out. He stayed there, still inside Louis as they kissed for a moment, Louis’ arms wrapping around his neck as they let the intimacy of the moment wash over them, Harry’s breath stuttering as it dawned on him exactly what they were doing.

“Fuck, I might get you pregnant tonight Lou-” He started to move slowly inside Louis, the drag of his cock against Louis’ walls so much now, both were already feeling overwhelmed.

“Want you to Harry, want to be full of your baby, full of you-”

“Fuck, yes- god Lou feels so good, can I fuck you hard baby?” Louis just nodded and Harry moved his body around a bit, getting further up on his knees and elbows, hovering over Louis as he started to pound into him, hard enough to force the pair of them up the bed with each thrust. As Louis’ head bumped into the headboard, they both laughed and Harry stopped his motions for a moment, grabbing Louis by the hips and pulling them both down the bed a bit, forcing his cock deep inside Louis, making his husband shout out.

“Christ Harry- shit, so deep, so good babe, get me pregnant love, come on-” Harry dropped his head, kissing Louis again before he started fucking into him, both now chasing their orgasms desperately. It didn’t take much longer for both to get their release. Louis lost it first, stroking him in a fast rhythm to match Harry’s thrusts, and Harry pinned his other hand to the bed as he watched Louis’ face contort in pleasure as he came hard, shooting all over himself.

Louis was worn out now but he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist as he came deep inside him, muttering inaudible words, Louis only able to catch the odd one; ‘pregnant’, ‘baby’, ‘mine’. Harry grunted as he pushed deep one final time before he collapsed on top of Louis’ body, totally spent but he shuffled the pair over, grabbing something from his top drawer before pulling out.

Louis winced at the loss of Harry inside him but gasped when he felt the tip of something else nudge against him. Harry twisted it gently and forced it carefully into Louis, smirking as he looked down, checking it was in place.

“Plugged you up baby, want to keep my come inside you, get you good and pregnant,” he said, wiping himself down now before turning the cloth on Louis, mopping up the come from his torso. “Gonna keep it in all night, yeah?”

Louis just nodded, breathless and feeling completely full again. “Don’t mean to put a damper on it love, but you know it could take a while to get me pregnant, right? I’ve been on the pill a long time, might take a while to get it out of my system.”

“Don’t care,” Harry said with a shrug. “Like the thought of it anyway, like knowing I just came in you unprotected. Never had unprotected sex before Lou, glad you’re the first. Can’t wait for you to be pregnant. Love you so much.” He climbed back onto the bed then and cuddled up, resting his head on Louis’ sticky chest, pressing a kiss there. 

“Love you babe.” Louis bent his head, brushing his lips over Harry’s one more time before they fell asleep, bodies entangled, hope of a new life growing within Louis ignited within Harry’s heart.

*****

Louis moved quietly through the house, making sure he was totally alone before he headed back to the hallway, pulling out the Boots bag from his rucksack, taking it through to the sitting room. He pulled out the pregnancy test, reading the back even though he’d already done this a few times already since he and Harry had decided that they wanted to try for a baby. Things hadn’t been smooth sailing though, and there’d been quite a few tears shed between them as each test came up negative, one after the other.

They were having sex so much, Louis was almost permanently sore but he wanted this more than anything. He suddenly had complete baby fever, and was as obsessed as Harry was with getting him pregnant. He’d spent nearly £20 on an expensive digital test this time, feeling a bit different about it to how he usually did, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He’d also wanted to be alone for this, rather than sharing it with Harry as he usually did. He didn’t want to see his face fall as Louis produced yet another negative stick, so he took the opportunity when Harry had taken Mase for a hydro session.

He went through to the bathroom, peeling open the packet and setting the stick on the side, taking in a few breaths to prepare himself. He got on with it, recapping the stick after and washing his hands, making sure the screen was face down. He ignored it as he stepped out of the room, going to make Mason’s bed, then tidying up his and Harry’s room, sticking some washing in the machine before he realised he couldn’t put it off any longer.

He went to the bathroom, closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat down, hands trembling as he reached out to pick up the test. If it was negative, it wasn’t the end of the world but still, he wanted this so bad. Right now, he wished Harry was with him, and that he wasn’t doing this alone but he couldn’t wait for the next few hours not knowing. 

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly, eyes dropping to the small screen in his shaking hands.

**_Pregnant_ ** **_  
_ ** **_3-4 weeks_ **

Louis almost dropped the test in shock, clapping a hand over his mouth, unable to hold back the tears streaming down his face. He put the test back on the side and brought his hand up to his belly, resting it there gently. 

“You’re finally there,” he spoke softly, swirling his hand in small circles. “We wanted you so much baby, I’m so happy.” He quickly wiped away his tears and stood up, going to hide the test in his drawer at the back, wanting to make sure he could present it to Harry when the time came to tell him. Louis had been thinking for a while about how to tell Harry he was going to be a dad, and had come to his final decision just last week, strangely enough. 

Two days later, Harry waved bye to Mason through his car window, smiling at the boy perched on Niall’s back. Niall had said that he and Gemma would take Mason for the night, letting Harry and Louis have some much needed alone time. Harry had been a little uncertain, not wanting Mason to feel unwanted or pushed out, especially since the whole baby debacle but Mason had been keen, and Louis told him it would be fine. 

He pulled into the space outside their house and whistled as he walked up the path. He let himself in the door and kicked off his Vans Louis had recently bought him, laughing at the fact they now all owned a pair. He bent over to line his black Vans up to Louis’ checkered ones and Mason’s Mickey Mouse patterned ones, and frowned when he saw a tiny pair beside them, picking them up in confusion.

“Lou?” he called out, hearing his husband move about in the kitchen, making tea for the pair of them. “Lou, you been shopping online again?” he chuckled, carrying them in his hands through to the kitchen, setting them down on the kitchen table. Louis swung around, just staring at his husband,

“Think you must’ve ordered Mason the baby Vans, not the junior ones,” Harry said, pointing to the shoes as Louis continued to stare at him. “Lou? You okay?” He looked at Louis and then back at the shoes. He glanced back and forth a few times before something clicked. “Wait-” His eyes only got wider as he stared at Louis, piecing it all together.

“Fuck. Oh my god. Louis. Shit, are you? Baby-” Harry hurried over to step in front of Louis, taking his hands. “Louis, are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?”

Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, and bit his lip, nodding at Harry, seeing tears brim in his husband’s eyes. Harry moved forwards again, laying a hand on Louis’ belly before suddenly dropping to his knees and lifting up Louis’ top with his shaking hands.

He leant forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ tummy. “Oh Lou, oh baby, we did it, we’re having a baby.” He kept kissing Louis’ skin then, making him laugh, and Louis wished he could stop time and live this moment over and over. Harry stood to his feet again and pulled Louis into a tight hug and kissed him fiercely. “You’re so fucking perfect, you know that? I love you so much, you’re having my baby Lou.”

Both men just stood grinning at each other. Louis bent across and picked up the small Vans, laying them on Harry’s palms, marvelling at the tiny size of them. “We’ll have a little Tomlinson-Styles to put in them in about 8 months, my love,” he said softly, watching tears trickling down Harry’s cheeks as his mind raced with the fact he was going to be a dad. “I called the hospital yesterday and they’ve booked me in for an early scan in a few weeks, just to check everything’s okay because of Mason. I booked it for a Friday because I know that’s your no-client day so you can come with me, yeah?”

“Oh Lou, it’s not even a question baby, I’d move heaven and earth to be there for you and our baby, whatever you need, I’m there. But I think we should hold off telling Mason until things are safe, yeah?”

Louis nodded. He knew that he was still only in the very early stages of pregnancy and that nothing was a given yet, so they didn’t want to get Mason’s hopes up. He took Harry’s hand and led him into the sitting room, Louis lying down with his head on Harry’s lap, smiling as Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

“Love you so much Lou, thank you making more of my dreams come true. I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad, I mean, I already am cos I have Mase, but having a baby that’s made up of half me, that’s just, wow. I don’t even know how to put it into words. I love you baby, so fucking much.” He stretched an arm out, letting his hand rest on Louis’ belly again. In that moment, time stood still and Harry felt like he’d never been happier.

*****

As it turned out, it was harder to hide Louis’ pregnancy from Mason than they’d thought. After hitting 6 weeks, morning sickness had set in with a vengeance, and Louis often jumped out of bed at around 6am, running to the bathroom with a hand clutched over his mouth, vomiting into the toilet bowl, Harry often hot on his heels. Louis hated his husband seeing him this way but to Harry, it was all part and parcel of them having a baby, and he wanted to be there for Louis every step of the way.

Mason had started asking questions about why Louis was sick all the time, and while they had been able to pass it off as a stomach bug for a few days, they both knew they were running out of excuses. They had their first early scan later today, and decided together that if all was okay, they would tell Mason he was going to have a baby brother or sister next summer. Louis was nervous about telling him, but Harry reassured him it would be fine, that Mason had plenty of time to get used to the idea of them having a baby together.

They arrived at the hospital and held hands as they walked into the maternity department. Louis hated how the signs hadn’t been updated to reflect pregnant men, but just shrugged it off, booking in at the desk. They sat nervously, Harry bouncing his thigh with nerves and Louis ended up laying a hand flat on him, wanting him to calm down. He was nervous too but he had the advantage of having been through this before. Soon enough, they were called and Harry gripped his hand in a vice-like grip as they headed through to a scan room. Before they began, Louis answered many questions from the midwife, and soon, she asked him to lay down on the bed.

Louis lifted his top, watching as the midwife covered his stomach in the jelly that would make the glide of the probe easier. Harry pulled a chair over, sitting next to Louis and taking his hand as the midwife switched on the machine, not letting the screen be visible to either man just yet. She clicked a few buttons, moving the probe around on Louis’ still flat tummy before she smiled slightly, and turned the monitor. Harry leaned forwards, desperately trying to make sense of the fuzzy images on the screen.

“All looks excellent, Mr Tomlinson-Styles,” the midwife said. She pointed her finger at a tiny blob on the screen. “There’s your baby.”

“Oh my god, it’s real,” Harry said with a breath. He bit his lip between his teeth and looked at Louis, tears dancing in his eyes. “Lou, that’s our baby boy or girl, they’re right there in your belly.”

“I know love, I know,” Louis said, still grinning at Harry. He watched as the midwife flicked another switch, a sudden swooshing and pounding filling the room, making Louis laugh out loud with complete happiness.

“What’s- oh my god, is that the heartbeat?” Harry said with a big grin splitting his face open, hands shaking now. “Is that my baby’s heartbeat?” He watched the midwife smile and nod, then he leant over to kiss Louis’ lips harshly. “Lou, that’s our baby, oh my god, it sounds amazing! It’s fast though, is that okay?” He asked, suddenly worried.

“Perfectly fine,” the midwife reassured him. Harry grabbed his phone and started the voice recorder app. Louis watched on with a fond expression as Harry recorded the sound of his baby’s heartbeat, knowing he would want to share it with Mason and his mum soon enough. Louis just laid still on the bed, feeling more content than ever before, his husband virtually crying over the sound of their unborn baby, and their child growing inside his belly. 

“I can print a few pictures for you if you’d like,” the midwife said as she switched off the sound at last, making Harry pout.

“Yes please! Can I be cheeky and ask for 5?” Harry said with a grin as Louis threw him a confused expression. “One for us, one for Mase, one for Mum and one for Jay, and um…”

Louis cocked his eyebrow, wanting Harry to spill his thoughts about the last one. 

“Um, one for my desk at work. Want everyone to know how beautiful my little blob is already,” he said with a big grin, and Louis knew then that he’d never be able to deny Harry anything he wanted. The midwife cleaned off his stomach and they happily walked out hand in hand, booking their next scan before they left and drove back home. 

“I think we need to tell Mase soon,” Louis said as they arrived back home. “He’s been worried about why I’ve been sick and I think he’d old enough for us to tell him. Everything was good at the scan. What do you think babe?”

“Hmm?” Harry said, coming out of the daze he was in, still staring at the ultrasound image in his hand. “Oh, yeah, sorry. Let’s tell him later. I don’t want him to find the picture or something, it needs to come from us.” They both agreed on that, and spent the rest of the day together, chilling on the sofa, Harry unable to keep his hands off of Louis’ belly, despite there being no outward sign at all there was a baby in there.

Niall brought Mason back later on, and the little boy chattered for ages about what they’d been up to while Harry cooked dinner, Mason and Louis relaxing together on his bed. Mason asked Louis to pass his rucksack, and Mason fished out a new polaroid style photo out of it of him and Niall. Mason shuffled a few photos around on his montage wall and stuck Niall up there with a grin. Louis smiled, knowing how much Niall would love that addition. 

After a delicious homemade dinner, both men looked at each other and nodded slightly, knowing what was coming. They went into the sitting room with Mason, sitting either side of the boy.

“What’s going on?” Mason said with a suspicious glance, old enough now to know when something was up with his parents. 

“Okay, you got us. We have something to tell you,” Harry began, nervously twiddling his thumbs, pulling a scan picture out of his picture and putting it face down on the table in front of them. He wanted Louis to take the lead on this, but was ready to talk if he had to.

“So. You know you’ve heard Daddy being sick lately sweetheart?” He paused and Mason nodded. “Well, there is a reason for that. Um, Papa and I are going to have a baby, love. He or she is growing in my tummy now. We had a special scan the other day and they gave us this picture of them, it doesn’t look much like a baby yet but they will do soon.”

Harry passed over the photo, watching Mason take it, his expression not changing. Harry pointed out the baby, muttering softly under his voice about how magical it was to know there was a new person inside Louis’ belly. Suddenly, Mason’s face crumpled and he burst into tears, the photo fluttering down into his lap as he brought up his hands to cover his face. Harry looked over at Louis, feeling panicked.

Louis wrapped an arm around Mason’s shoulders, pulling him close, and Harry just laid a hand on Mason’s leg, trying to deliver some comfort that way. 

“Oh, baby. Please don’t cry, don’t be sad, we want you to be happy for us, for our-”

“I am,” Mason hiccuped out, swallowing and wiping his tears away before picking up the scan picture again. “This is my baby brother or sister?” Harry bit his lip as he nodded, tears filling his eyes as he took in Mason’s expression. 

“Yeah love, that is. And we know you’re gonna be such a good big brother to them, you really are. Hey, wanna hear something really special?” Mason nodded, snuggling up to Louis now as Harry pulled out his phone, filling the room with the sound recording of the heartbeat.

“What’s that?” Mason said with a frown, not understanding why his Papa and Dad looked so excited at what sounded like white noise. 

“That’s their heartbeat, love,” Louis explained, holding Mason’s hand now. “It’s really fast because they’re so tiny, but it’s a lovely sound because it means they’re growing and healthy inside me. Do you like it?” Mason nodded slightly, not as mesmerised as either of the adults were. 

“Erm, can I keep this picture?” Mason asked, both Harry and Louis nodding. The little boy got himself into his chair then, declaring it was bedtime and wheeled off, going to get into his pyjamas. He called Harry and Louis in when he was changed and had brushed his teeth, and both came to kiss and hug him goodnight.

“Lou-” Harry said, grabbing his arm as they hovered at Mason’s bedside. There, in the middle of Mason’s montage of family photos was the scan picture. He nuzzled into Louis’ neck at how amazingly well Mason had taken to the news considering how badly he’d reacted initially. Mason was growing up, and Harry was so grateful he could now be a part of their excitement for their impending arrival.

“Love you so much Dad and Pop,” Mason said from the bed, smiling at how touchy feely his dads were being. “Dad, come here.” Louis shuffled closer, and smiled as Mason lifted his top. “Goodnight baby, I’m your big brother, I’m gonna look after you so good when you’re here.” He pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ skin then and Louis ruffled Mason’s hair, thinking it couldn’t have gone better if they’d tried.

“Love you little man,” Louis said. “You’ll always be my number one kiddo, you know that right?” Mason nodded, and they all exchanged kisses and cuddles, leaving the boy to sleep.

“Well, that went well,” Louis said to Harry as they went to bed themselves now, keen to cuddle for a while before they fell asleep. Louis stripped off entirely before climbing in the sheets, Harry raising an eyebrow since Louis didn’t usually sleep naked. “Don’t like the tightness around my belly,” he shrugged, Harry slipping into bed next to him, resting a big hand on Louis’ tummy. 

“Love you so much Lou, still can’t believe my baby is in there,” he said, rubbing his hand around. 

“Oi, our baby,” Louis joked, slapping Harry’s arm gently. “I’m doing all the hard work here, you know.”

“But they’re mine,” Harry continued. “I got you all knocked up Lou, your belly is full of me.” Louis could tell the thought was turning Harry on and he felt Harry roll over, leaning down to kiss him. “Wait. Can we still have sex now you’re pregnant? I won’t, like, poke the baby or something will I?”

Louis laughed out loud at that. “Christ Harry, you aren’t that big love, no offence. It’s fine, don’t worry. Now get on with it, I want you in me.” Harry laughed and leant over, kissing Louis deeply, rutting against his husband’s thigh.

“All mine,” Harry murmured as he reached down to touch his husband, muffling his moans and groans with his lips, ready to fill his husband up with him once more, knowing he’d never get enough of these thoughts and feelings.

*****

They’d both decided to wait until they had their official 12 week scan before telling anyone else, explaining to Mason that they wanted to wait to check everything was okay with the baby before telling other people, and Mason was happy that it was their secret. They went alone to the scan again this time, just in case but thankfully everything was fine, and they shared the images with Mason once they’d got him home from Liam’s. If Liam suspected something was up with his overly happy best friends, he chose not to say anything.

They invited their mums around for Sunday dinner after their scan, deciding they couldn’t keep the news to themselves any longer. Harry had cooked a delicious Roast Chicken and both Anne and Jay arrived together, greeting both men with hugs. It was autumn now and a bit chillier, and Louis was pleased he had an excuse to wear a baggier jumper of Harry’s to cover his tummy.

He’d shouted out yesterday morning as he got dressed, making Harry run at full pelt down the corridor, flying into their room in a panic.

“What is it Lou, is it the baby? Oh god, what can I do-” He stopped, noticing Louis stood side on in front of their mirror. “Babe?”

“Look. I’ve got a belly love. You can see it’s a bump now. That’s our baby.” Harry smiled and wandered over, standing behind Harry with his hand on his now obvious bump. It wasn’t huge, not so much that people would tell from afar Louis was expecting, but it was clear to him. He came around in front of Louis then and dropped to his knees, kissing the bare bump.

“Letting us know you’re there, aren’t you love?” Harry said, kissing it again. “Love you so much already baby, can’t wait to meet you, although it seems like so far away.” He got to his feet again. “Lou, you scared the shit out of me, but I’m so happy you’ve popped love. You know I won’t be able to keep my hands off you now, right?” Louis smirked and nodded as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, smiling at how the fabric pulled tight over his tiny belly.

Louis shook himself back to reality, setting the table in the kitchen, smiling at Harry rubbed his belly every time he walked past. Everything smelt delicious, which was good since Louis seemed to have developed an insatiable appetite as of late, often stirring Harry in the middle of the night when he snuck out of bed to make toast or something to satisfy his midnight munchies. Harry always insisted on getting up with him, telling Louis it made for good practise for when he did the night feeds.

Their mums arrived about half an hour before Harry served up, Mason hugging both of them and taking them into the sitting room, excited as he knew what they were announcing today. Louis smiled as he called them into the kitchen, helping Harry serve the delicious looking meat and vegetables onto the plates, Mason sat between his grandmothers, Louis and Harry next to each. Anne looked on with a puzzled expression as Harry quickly spudded several pieces of cauliflower off of Louis’ plate before they ate, it was one of those things Louis had developed a real aversion to since he’d got pregnant.

They ate quietly, Mason chatting between mouthfuls about what he’d been up to at school since he’d gone back, now in Year 6, just a year from joining secondary school. He and Harry had done all the applications a few weeks ago, and it scared him that his baby was getting ready to move on to big school. He also told Anne and Jay he’d been thinking about what he could do for his upcoming 11th birthday, both women looking puzzled again when Mason innocently commented “as long as Daddy’s up to it,” when they discussed the idea of Mason having a swimming party with his friends.

Harry and Louis glanced at each other, smiling gently as they finished off their meals. Harry stood up and cleared away, laying a hand on Louis’ shoulder as he told him to stay sat. Jay helped him, carrying the apple crumble Harry had made for desert to the table, setting it down in the middle in front of everyone. Everybody ate eagerly until all the plates were clean, and Mason had even asked for seconds, going through a bit of a growth spurt.

“So, is someone going to tell us why we’re here then?” Jay said all of a sudden, watching as Harry and Louis looked at each other again. “Look, we didn’t come down in the last shower boys. What’s going on?”

Louis looked to Harry and nodded, knowing Harry really wanted to be the one to tell them, and Louis had had the chance to do it all before when he fell pregnant with Mason. Harry cleared his throat and took Louis’ hand, resting them on the table.

“We did ask you here for a reason, yes,” Harry started, his heart starting to beat faster now. He felt nervous, which was ridiculous but there was something a little odd about telling his own mum he’d gotten Louis pregnant, which seemed daft considering they were adults and married, and therefore probably had sex with each other. He let out a shaky breath and continued.

“So. Well. Okay. Louis and I having a baby. Louis’ pregnant.” Anne squealed then and hopped up from her chair, running around and throwing her arms around both men.

“Another grandchild, oh gosh, we are so blessed,” Jay said, tears shining in her eyes as she held her own son then, Anne sobbing onto Harry’s shoulder by now. She pulled away and reached a hand down, resting it on Louis’ tiny bump. “How far along are you love?”

“I’m 14 weeks, due at the end of April,” Louis said with a smile as Harry pulled him close. Anne suddenly turned to Mason and hurried over to him. She wrapped her arms around him before pulling back.

“How do you feel about it love, having a new baby brother or sister?” Her eyes flickered over to Jay, neither of them knowing how Mason had previously reacted since Harry and Louis hadn’t discussed the fact they were trying for a baby with anyone.

“I’m super excited,” Mason said with a grin. “Dad and Pop said I can help out and be a cool big brother and teach them how to do all the things they can’t do. Dad has a little belly already and I kissed it the other day. Pop kisses it and touches it all the time too, he thinks I don’t see but I do.” All the adults laughed then, and Anne stood once more, everyone now seated at the table again. She took Louis’ hands in her own.

“You’ve given me two beautiful grandchildren now Louis, how can I ever thank you for that?” Louis’ eyes started to prickle with tears at how easily Anne referred to Mason as her own grandchild, despite only having been in his life for 3 years, and not since birth. There was a reason Harry was such an amazing man, and that was because he was raised by such a great woman, and Louis felt lucky to have the whole Styles family in his life. 

*****

Mason’s 11th birthday and Christmas both came and went, the family enjoying some time together, having lots of fun. Mason got the swimming party he wanted with his friends, and Louis sat on the side, watching as Harry and the 6 children splashed around in the pool, Louis too self-conscious about his bump to want to strip off in front of everyone. He’d caught a lot of people staring in the playground and at work and they’d ended up finally telling people. His bump wasn’t huge yet, but it was big enough he couldn’t really hide it, not that he wanted to. 

Harry was so attentive by now, and Louis loved the affection he showed the baby every chance he got. He’d bought Louis some expensive stretch mark cream to help his growing skin and spent ages each evening rubbing it in and talking to the bump while Louis read or dozed, the feel usually sending him into a deep sleep. His sickness had subsided which was great, and they were both looking forward to their 20 week scan in the middle of January. They’d decided not to find out the sex, both not minding whether they had a son or daughter, and they’d told Mason that too so he didn’t expect to find out either.

They’d also made a big decision together regarding their house. It was fine for the three of them but throwing another little human into the mix meant it was going to be a little crowded. They’d spent hours at night chatting and had decided to start looking for a new house, something with more bedrooms for their expanding family. Louis had been upset at first, loving his little home, the place his son had grown up, the place he’d met Harry and they’d fallen in love, but once they’d seen a few houses, he’s started to get excited.

They had had a little tiff over the finances regarding the house, because Harry had wanted to pay outright for it, knowing he had the money in the bank to cover it but Louis wasn’t overly thrilled with that. In the end, they’d decided to take a mortgage on 20% of the cost, with both men making joint payments into it so Louis felt like he’d made a contribution. Harry couldn’t get his head around it but let it drop since he didn’t want to stress Louis out more than he had to. They’d found a gorgeous 4 bedroom home a 15 minute drive from where they lived now, which was important to both of them since Mason didn’t want to change schools and neither wanted to change their jobs either.

They’d taken Mason once they’d decided it was the house they wanted to raise their family in, and had discussed with him how they were going to adapt it for him. There was a spacious room on the ground floor that they’d decided would be Mason’s room, and Louis and Harry and the baby would all be on the first floor. They’d also looked into getting a stairlift installed so Mason could get himself upstairs if he needed to as well, neither man wanting their son to feel left out. Mason had loved the house, and Louis and Harry had put down a deposit and signed the paperwork, with a moving date set for March, a month before the baby was due.

When they told their families that they were going to be moving, Gemma and Niall had gone very quiet, and had left asking Harry and Louis to hold off in putting their house on the market. Louis had been puzzled but Harry had had an inkling of what they were after, and his suspicious were proved right when they turned up the next day, asking if they could have first refusal on the house. Louis had been a bit stunned, but quite liked the idea of his home going to family, so he could still visit and see it become someone else’s home too. 

*****

Soon, the day for the 20 week scan came. They’d booked it after school as Mason was keen to attend, and both Louis and Harry wanted him to be part of it as much as they did. They walked into the hospital together, Mason wheeling himself ahead of his parents, Louis and Harry holding hands behind him. Louis was wearing one of Harry’s big t-shirts, his bump quite prominent now, and he knew Harry got a kick out of seeing him in his clothes, particularly now he had his baby inside him too.

They sat together in the waiting area, Harry nervously tapping his feet on the floor. Louis reached across, settling a hand on his leg to calm him down.

“Hey, chill out babe. Everything’s gonna be fine, you know.” Harry looked over and smiled before giving Mason his full attention, chatting away about something that had happened in the playground at school that day. 

“Louis Tomlinson-Styles?” A petite midwife called out, and they stood, letting Mason go ahead of them down the small corridor and into a corner room. “Hi guys, I’m Carrie, nice to meet you both, and you too,” she said, looking at Mason with a smile.

“I’m Harry, this is Louis and our son Mason,” Harry said, proudly introducing his family. He picked Mason up out of his chair then and sat him on his lap as Louis got himself comfortable on the bed, lifting up his shirt in preparation. Harry couldn’t stop himself reaching forward to touch the bump, the midwife smiling at the action as she wrote a few things in her notes as she asked Louis questions about how he’d been.

She flicked a switch, bringing the scanner to life, and picked up the wand, coating Louis’ belly in jelly.

“What’s that?” Mason piped up, everyone forgetting for a moment that he hadn’t done this before.

“It’s some special stuff that help the scanner see inside my belly so we can see the baby, love,” Louis explained patiently, craning his head now to see the monitor. 

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed out as the image of their baby filled the screen, a fully formed looking human now compared to the blob they’d seen at their very first scan. He lifted Mason up slightly and shuffled forwards, taking Louis’ hand as the midwife moved the wand around, clicking and taking measurements as they all just stared. “Wow, look, you can see their arms and legs, and their head, oh my god Lou. I love you so much baby, you’re doing amazing, look how well you’re growing them for us.”

“Yeah…” Louis whispered, a little overcome at the sight of his baby on the monitor. “Is everything okay?” he asked the midwife as she finished her measurements.

“Yeah, baby is growing well, you’re dating at about 21 weeks, does that sound about right to you?” Louis and Harry nodded, they’d been told they were around the 20 week mark so that seemed good to them. “Okay, well with that, I can give you an estimated due date of April 22nd. Do you want to know the sex, I can tell from here if you like.”

They both smiled and shook their heads, and Harry leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips, feeling so deeply in love in that moment, his son on his lap and his other child in Louis’ belly. They'd discussed it earlier and since neither of them minded, they wanted it to be a delivery surprise like Mason was all those years ago.

“Can I have a picture for my wall please?” Mason piped up, still staring at the screen. The midwife smiled and nodded and printed off a string of photos for them both, handing them over to Harry as Louis cleaned himself up again, pulling his shirt down.

“Now, I know you’ve done this before Louis, but just to check. If you get any pains or bleeding, you need to make sure you get straight to your GP or maternity unit, and while I’m happy everything looks fine, if you aren’t happy, just give us a call and we’ll get you in and seen, okay?” Louis nodded, sitting down on a chair next to Harry now. “We usually wouldn’t offer any further scans between now and the birth but due to your previous history, let us know if that needs to change.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, smiling at her. Harry handed him the photos and Louis had a good look at them then, admiring his baby. They finished up with the appointment and Harry helped Mason back into his chair and the family left, Louis walking with a hand cradling his bump as they headed home, none of them able to wipe the smiles from their faces.

*****

One of the best moments for Harry came just a few weeks after their scan. The ultrasound picture was proudly pinned on the fridge with a magnet and Harry loved looking at it every time he went into the room, and he also had a copy of it propped up on his bedside table as well. He often stared at it before he got into bed and started kissing and caressing Louis’ ever-growing bump, still a bit of awe of the fact Louis was growing a real human being in there. His baby. A baby he and Louis made through their love for each other. He still felt overwhelmed at times when he thought long and hard about it, but he was counting down the days until he got to meet his son or daughter.

One lazy Sunday morning, the pair of them were laying together in bed. Mason was at another sleepover with Gemma since Anne had come down last night, and he wanted to spend some time with his Aunt and his Nan, and to be honest, Louis and Harry liked the idea of having an evening to themselves.

They’d had lazy sex in bed before they fell asleep, Louis laying on his side and Harry spooning up against him, rocking gently inside him, whispering words of love into his ear. There was nothing frantic about their sex since they’d found out Louis was pregnant, but still, it was amazing and Harry loved the feeling of how deep he felt inside Louis this way, and how loving it all was. 

They’d woken, limbs entangled, Louis having kicked the sheets off as he always did since he seemed to always feel hot at the moment. Harry didn’t mind, and kept a spare blanket on the floor by his bed, just in case he got cold and Louis didn’t want any covers on. They were laying together, talking about baby things when it happened.

“So, thought of any names?” Louis asked, smiling at Harry’s big hand circling his now prominent bump. It wasn’t huge, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he was slender enough that it was quite pronounced, to the point where he didn’t just look like he’d put weight on, it was an actual baby bump now and he loved it. He’d started to wear fitted shirts to the office, proudly parading his pregnant state and he knew Harry loved it so much when he showed it off.

“Erm, a few. I like Alexander and Connor for boys,” he said softly, since he’d been pondering this for a while now. “As for girls, I haven’t thought too much about that yet. Don’t know why, just have a feeling it’ll be a little boy.” Louis turned and smiled over his shoulder at that, placing a hand on top of Harry’s on his bump.

“Alexander… I like that,” Louis said, mulling over names in his head. “How about Ava for a girl?” Harry hummed and nodded, kissing the back of Louis’ neck softly. He rubbed his hand up and down again, smiling as his fingers swept over Louis’ out-popped belly button. He rested his hand still for a moment while he felt Louis bend his leg, sliding it between his own, keeping him comfortable. Suddenly, Harry stilled and gasped into the silence.

“Oh my god-” It happened again and Harry bit his lip, craning his head to lock eyes with Louis who was frantically trying to turn his head around too. “ Lou, oh my god baby…”

“I know love, I know, they’re trying to say hi,” Louis said, tears pooling in his eyes as Harry sat up, pushing Louis gently onto his back as he straddled his thighs, leaning down to kiss the bump. He pressed his lips to it, and laughed loudly as the little kick landed right under his lips, booting him in the mouth. 

“Hello my gorgeous little baby, I’m your Papa, I can’t wait to meet you,” he cooed softly to Louis’ tummy, tears falling down his red cheeks, unable to believe he’d finally felt a kick. Louis had been feeling flutters and movements for a few weeks now, but try as he might, Harry hadn’t felt anything until now. “I don’t know if you’re my baby boy or my baby girl in there, but just know I love you so much, and I’m already the luckiest daddy in the world to have you and your brother, and your other daddy. My most precious baby, stay safe in there sweetheart.”

Louis was openly crying at Harry’s monologue now, and laid a gentle hand on the top of Harry’s hand, running his fingers through his curls. 

“Love you so much Lou, thank you for giving me this, for growing our beautiful baby in there. You have no idea what this all means to me, I love you so much, all three of you, my husband and my children. God Lou, we have children now!” He looked up and hurried up to kiss Louis hard on the lips, both of their cheeks wet with tears.

“Love you too sweetheart, you and our amazing children,” he returned, watching as Harry moved back down to kiss the bump again, grabbing his phone as he did so, eager to text Anne, Gemma and Mason and tell them the news. Harry rested his head across Louis’ crotch so he was facing the bump and muttered away to it as his fingers flew rapidly across the screen, and in that moment, Louis wasn’t sure there was anything on earth that could make him happier than he was right now.

*****

The next months passed by quickly, and come the end of February, Harry and Louis had decided it was time to start packing up the house, the moving date only 10 days away by now. They’d roped in Niall and Liam to help, as well as Anne and Jay who were going to stay with Louis in the new house and put things away, the other three men doing the heavy lifting. Mason was going to a friend’s for the day and night as it would be too hectic for him. Louis’ bump was growing larger every day, and Harry still struggled to keep his hands off his growing husband’s form, kissing and talking to the bump every day. 

Harry had even been reluctant to let Louis start packing, and they’d had a short argument about it, Harry storming off upset when Louis refused to sit down and put his feet up. He’d carried on packing while Harry was out, and he cried when his husband returned an hour later with a huge bunch of flowers and a packet of Louis’ favourite Haribo sweets to say sorry, telling him he was just scared of Louis hurting himself or the baby. Louis had pulled him into a tight hug then and explained to Harry that he’d been pregnant before, that he knew his limits and he had to trust him.

Moving day soon arrived, and Niall and Liam turned up early in the morning, just as Harry was putting Mason into Bella’s car, the friend he’d be staying with for the night. They waved him off down the street and entered the house, grabbing a few boxes and starting to put them into the moving van Harry had hired. Louis had driving himself to the new house earlier on, and had met Anne and Jay there.

Harry was the first to one to step into the new hallway, an arm full of boxes for Mason’s room. They had chosen to hire a decorator before they’d moved in to get all the rooms how they wanted them, since Louis couldn’t be around the paint fumes, and they were thrilled with how it had turned out. Mason had chosen his room design, with his parents approval of course, and they’d gone for a soft green nursery upstairs for the baby, even though he or she would be sleeping in with Harry and Louis for the first few weeks.

Harry dumped the box on the floor and ran upstairs to find his husband, smiling at the sight of him in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, hands resting on his huge belly. Harry couldn’t believe how big Louis had suddenly gotten, and it had certainly affected Louis more than he wanted to admit. His back was sore after hours on his feet, and Harry often spent their evenings with Louis curled on his side, Harry massaging his sore muscles or feet, Louis often falling asleep just after Mason had gone to bed. Harry had taken on the share of everything in the house, ferrying Mason around, making sure the shopping and housework was done, and he loved it, loved looking after his boys.

He was sad that soon enough, Louis’ pregnancy was going to be over, that he wasn’t going to have a bump to kiss and touch anymore, but he was so eager to meet his son or daughter, to hold them in his arms and bring them home, into their family. 

He knelt in front of Louis, pecking the bump which made Louis smile. “Okay baby? Tired already?”

“Baby kept me up all night, couldn’t get comfy,” he shrugged, shifting slightly to get into a more comfy position in the chair.

“You didn’t wake me up love, why not?” Harry asked, rubbing his hand in circles now, feeling the baby move under his touch making him smile. He leant forward. “Hey little one, you keeping Daddy up at night? Not much longer in there, but please be a good kiddo for him, he’s doing such a good job looking after you, but he needs a rest too.” Harry lifted his shirt and kissed the stretched skin of Louis’ belly, a few stretch marks littering it now despite the cream Harry applied religiously every day. 

“Don’t worry love, I just made a tea and read for a while. They’re getting too big for my belly I think, not long left. Gonna miss this bump,” he said, touching his hands on top of Harry’s, the men locking eyes. Harry leant forward and kissed his husband softly, both losing themselves in the kiss for a few minutes. Louis looped his arms around Harry’s neck and they just kissed, enjoying a moment alone.

“Harry, I don’t know - oh god, I’m sorry!” Anne said as she stumbled into the room, blushing as she spotted the pair kissing. They pulled away and Harry pulled Louis’ shirt back down and stood up, leaving Louis in the rocking chair. 

“No worries Mum, just checking on Lou. Everything okay downstairs?”

“Yeah, Niall and Liam have got most of the boxes into Mason’s room, they just wanted a hand with the furniture I think. You alright Lou, can I get you anything love?” Anne questioned, heading over to kiss her son--in-law’s forehead.

“I’m good thanks Anne. Just forgot how tiring being pregnant is, think it’s harder now I’m older too,” he joked, heaving himself out of the chair, Anne steadying him as he got to his feet, ankles still slightly swollen. He was barefoot as his Vans felt a little tight these days, and Harry smiled fondly.

“You’re so bloody beautiful,” he said from the doorway, pecking Louis as he walked by, helping him down the stairs. He grabbed Louis’ hand as Anne went ahead of them, stopping him for a moment. “I really do love you Lou, so much. You’ve never looked more gorgeous than you do right now, belly full of my baby, my ring on your finger. I feel so fucking lucky baby.” He teared up then and Louis gathered him in his arms, getting as close as his bump allowed.

“I know sweetheart. I love you too. So much Harry, really. Let’s get all moved in though babe, yeah? Want to have a night here with you if we can get things sorted by then.” He walked off, fingers still laced with Harry’s. 

“No lifting though,” Harry reminded him, Louis rolling his eyes as they walked into Mason’s bedroom. He opened a box of Mason’s clothes and began putting them into his chest of drawers. 

“Oh my gosh, is this pair of socks too heavy for me love? Shall I have a quick rest before I lift the next pair?” Harry slapped Louis’ bum lightly making him jump and squeak, Liam just scoffing at the pair. He didn’t think it was possible to get more soppy and romantic than Harry and Louis, but Harry and pregnant Louis had defied the odds and managed to make it so. 

10 tiring hours later and they were done. There were many cardboard boxes scattered around, the house was a complete mess but to Harry and Louis, it was home. They thanked Niall and Liam with hugs, handing them both a rather expensive bottle of whiskey each to thank them for their help, and they kissed their mums goodbye. They were both heading back to Gemma’s for the night since it was closest, and they promised to be back tomorrow to help with more unpacking.

Harry made sure their bed was assembled and covered in fresh linen before Niall left, since he knew Louis intended to spend the night, and his heavily pregnant husband was not sleeping on the floor, no way. Louis sloped into the room, Harry following closely behind, and he watched as Louis arched his back, trying to ease the soreness from his muscles. Harry stepped over and helped Louis pull off his top, then he pushed his jeans to the floor, his boxers sat uncomfortably under his bump.

Louis just pushed them off, clambering onto the bed. He was still warm from the exertion of the day and laid on top of the sheet, naked, and Harry thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. His bump was laid against the bed, on top of the pillow Louis had shoved under it to help bear the weight, but the rest of him remained fairly slim, his thighs looking as deliciously thick as always, even his delicate ankles were perfect to Harry. 

“Stop staring,” Louis mumbled from the bed, feeling Harry's eyes on him. “It’s weird when you stare.”

“No it’s not,” Harry was quick to reply, sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand gently resting on the bump as he felt the baby move around inside Louis making him grin. “You just, you’re so beautiful Lou, all full of my baby. I didn’t think I could love you more but god, I really do now. You’re breathtaking love. Always want you to be pregnant.”

“Ha!” Louis joked, looking up at Harry. “I forgot how uncomfortable it gets near the end. He or she is always on my bladder or kicking up under my ribs. Looking forward to them being out now, to be honest. Anyway. Cuddle me husband.”

Harry stripped off, hurrying around behind Louis, knowing he liked to be spooned at the moment in his heavily pregnant state. He snuggled up, his bare crotch nestled against Louis’ bare backside and it didn’t take long for Harry's body to react to the close proximity. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, knowing Louis hadn’t been up to having sex for weeks now. “Can’t help it, you look so gorgeous.” He raised his eyebrows as he felt Louis shuffle back, rubbing his backside against Harry's quickly hardening dick. “Lou… don’t, not if you don’t want to-“

“I do. But like this, want it slow baby, please?” Harry nodded, taking the lube Louis was holding out for him. He took his time opening Louis up, knowing he hadn’t had anything inside of him in a few weeks now, but he loved the noises he was pulling out of his husband, feeling how Louis was responding as he reached around a hand to fondle his cock, pleased he was already semi-hard. “I’m ready Harry, just, be slow yeah?”

“However you want love. If you want me to stop just say, please?” Louis nodded, and took in a breath as Harry started to enter him from behind, his body slowly adjusting to the stretch of Harry’s cock, the burn soon becoming pleasurable. It had been a few weeks since he’d had sex with Louis like this, preferring to usually be on top so he could look at his husband but still, this felt amazing. 

“Lou, feel so good baby, so deep. You alright love?” Louis gripped his hand harder and nodded, telling Harry with the slight movement of his hips he was ready. Harry started to move slowly, tilting his hips back and forth, the slide of his cock inside Louis’ tight body almost unbearable straight away. He paused for a moment, waiting for the feeling that he was about to come to subside and when it did, he moved again. 

His hand was wrapped around Louis, caressing the skin of his baby bump, still in awe of the fact he’d put that baby in there. His strokes were long and slow, and he could feel the tip of his cock nudge Louis’ spot, making him cry out. Louis had been more sensitive since he’d been pregnant and while they hadn’t indulged in much penetrative sex, Louis had still enjoyed Harry fingering him and they both partook in oral sex, so their drive for each other hadn’t at all diminished. 

“Wanna come baby, can I come in you?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure Louis was okay with that. Louis murmured that it was fine, and Harry began thrusting slightly harder, careful not to push Louis’ weight forward onto his tummy. He felt Louis snake a hand up and around his neck, pulling lightly at his curls and that was all it took to make him finish, his body pumping out come into Louis’, Harry relishing the feeling he’d been missing for weeks now. 

“Harry, make me come, please, I need you-“ Louis was begging now and Harry pulled out, rolling Louis onto his back and sucking him down. Louis cried out and twisted his hands in Harry’s hair, unable to see as his bump was in the way but the sensations were amazing. Harry was eager to make his husband come, and licked around the head, just as he knew Louis liked before swallowing him down again. It took a few hard sucks and licks for Louis to come, and Harry eagerly swallowed, licking up everything he could before pulling off and grinning at Louis over his bump. 

“8 months pregnant and still the hottest fucking guy in the world,” Harry said, wiping off his mouth on the back of his hand. He crawled up to lay next to Louis again, pressing a kiss to his belly before laying one on his lips, Louis moaning as their tongues met, tasting himself on Harry. He loved that now, and couldn’t get enough of Harry after he’d gone down on him. 

“Well I guess that’s the new bedroom christened,” Louis smirked. “1 room down, about 7 to go.” 

“Easy tiger,” Harry laughed. “We’ve got a baby to have first. And when you’re up to it, I’ll fuck you on every surface in this house.” Despite his words, Louis curled up into his husband’s embrace. 

“I love you Harry. Can’t wait to give you a son or daughter.”

“Another son or daughter,” Harry reminded him gently. “This is my second child Lou. And I can’t wait either baby. Not long to go.” Louis fell asleep in his arms, and right now, there was nowhere Harry would rather be. 

*****

Louis hissed as another pain sliced through him, his belly tightening up. He breathed in deeply, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out, trying to stay calm. His due date was 12 days away, but he’d been feeling a bit off since yesterday. He’d felt nauseous and hadn’t wanted to eat anything, telling Harry he was tired and wanted an early night. But now he was alone, he was sure this was it - their baby was on the way. 

He glanced at the clock in his new living room, happy to see Harry was due home any minute. His contraction subsided, and he slowly got to his feet, steadying himself before walking up the stairs to the nursery, wanting to check the hospital bag for one final time. He knew Harry had packed it perfectly, but the mother hen in him had to make sure for himself. He rifled through, smiling at the soft yellow vests and babygro’s, the tiny nappies and dummies, and various things he’d need for after the birth. 

Just as he heard the front door open, a pain erupted again, followed by a sudden wetness flooding down his legs. 

“Fuck!” He cried, grabbing Harry’s attention and sending him flying up the stairs, careering into the nursery, a look of sheer panic on his face. 

“Lou, what’s - oh my god did your water break?!” Harry visibly paled at that and Louis nodded, still hunched over the side of the cot they'd bought and assembled together. “The baby’s coming? But there’s still 12 days-“

“They don’t know that love, they’re coming soon, I can feel it. Help me get changed and get me to the hospital please.” Louis roughly wiped away a stray tear and Harry snapped into action. He jogged to their room and grabbed Louis some fresh boxers and paternity joggers, helping him strip off and wiping him down before pulling on the clean clothes. 

“Let’s get you downstairs and in the car, then I’ll grab the bag and the car seat. Oh my god Lou, I’m gonna be a dad again soon. Oh Christ.” Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s sudden realisation, because apparently his huge belly and 9 months of anticipation weren’t enough to remind him of the fact they had a baby coming. 

Harry did as promised and pulled up the hospital less than half an hour later. He’d called Liam, telling him Louis was in labour and asked him to collect their son from school, calling them on the way to explain Liam would be picking Mason up. Harry came around to help Louis out of the car, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder as he helped Louis waddle across the car park, stopping a few times as some hard contractions hit. Harry rested his hand on Louis’ belly during one and was amazed to feel the tightening of his muscles, how his body was preparing for the birth of their child. 

They reached the maternity department and Harry checked him in, Louis thankfully being taken through in a wheelchair, struggling to walk by now. 

“You’re alright baby, we’re here now,” Harry said soothingly, doing his best to remain calm as they were settled into a private room. “Hey, let me help you.” Louis handed over the unflattering gown and let Harry help him out of his clothes and into it, laying back on the bed as the midwife strapped a monitor around his large stomach, the waves of the baby’s heartbeat soon flooding the little screen.

“It hurts Harry,” Louis whispered, clutching at Harry’s hand as another contraction hit. Louis leant forward, and Harry massaging the sore muscles at the base of Louis’ spine as they’d been taught at antenatal classes for the past weeks. When the pain subsided, he flopped back and Harry kissed his head, settling into a chair next to the bed, eager not to leave Louis’ side. 

A knock came at the door, and a face peered around. “Hey guys, I’m Doctor Castle and I’m going to be delivering your baby today. We’ve got a theatre in use at the moment due to an emergency but as soon as that’s done, we’ll be taking you in. Louis, can we get you any pain relief for now?”

Louis shook his head, wanting to experience labour once more, knowing once the section began, he wouldn’t feel a thing. 

“I’m okay, thank you,” He said, clutching Harry's hand as another wave of pain hit. “Have you texted our mums yet Harry, want them here as soon as they can be,” he said, and watched as Harry pulled up the conversation between himself, Anne and Jay, letting them know Louis was in active labour and just hours away from giving birth. 

In the end, it took another 2 hours for a theatre to become free, more emergencies taking priority over Louis’ relatively normal labour but the nerves kicked in when a nurse brought Harry in some scrubs to change into. 

Harry emerged from the small bathroom a few minutes later and Louis had to laugh at the sight of him, head to toe in blue scrubs, looking like a dodgy doctor. 

“George Clooney you aren’t,” he laughed, snapping a photo of his husband on his phone. “Glad you’re coming in through love, need you to hold my hand.” Louis looked worried now, reality of the situation hitting Home. 12 years ago, he was going through this and had no idea of what was to come, the struggles his tiny newborn would face and he only hoped that things would be easier for this new baby. 

“Nowhere in the world I’d rather be,” harry said, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ lips, Louis coming over to hug into Harry now, needing to be close again before they had to leave. Harry's phone chimed and he pulled it off the table. “Your Mum is stuck in traffic but Mum isn’t far away. Said she’ll be about an hour,” Harry said, tucking the device away again. 

They had a little while to themselves until a nurse and porter appeared. Harry’s heart started to pound as he realised that this was it, he was about to meet his new baby for the first. He walked nervously behind Louis’ bed as he was wheeled in to the theatre. There were more people in there than Harry had expected, and he looked fondly at the empty plastic cot in the corner of the room, knowing his son or daughter would be in there soon enough. 

Louis was perched on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side as the anaesthesiologist prepared him for the epidural needed for the caesarean to continue. Harry rushed over as Louis called his name and he crouched in front of him, taking Louis’ shaking hands in his, whispering soothingly to him as the doctors inserted the needles into Louis’ spine, beginning to numb him. As they laid Louis back down, checking he was numb, Harry bent down and lifted the side of Louis’ hospital gown to kiss the bump there for the last time. 

“I can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered, blushing as he caught the eye of a nurse who had watched him, kissing Louis’ lips before he sat by Louis’ head as the staff fixed up some drapes, preventing them for seeing anything. 

“Okay love?” Harry asked, still glancing around the room at what was going on. 

“Nervous. Just want it to all be okay. You know, Mason didn’t cry he was born. It was horrible Harry, I’ve never been so scared. I don’t want that this time, this baby has to be okay-“ Harry leant across and brushed away Louis’ tear, gripping his hand. 

“It’s all gonna be fine love, and if not, we will deal with it together okay?” Louis nodded and the surgeon leant over, smiling behind his mask at the couple. 

“Okay Louis, we’re going to make a start. You shouldn’t feel anything but you may feel some stretching and prodding. Let us know if anything hurts or you feel woozy, okay?” Louis nodded and took a deep breath. Harry kept talking to him about anything, determined to distract Louis. 

“I can buy the box set and we can watch it when the baby sleeps-“

Harry cut off, tears welling up in his eyes as a piercing cry filled the room and he looked to Louis, the pair beaming. The surgeon smiled at the pair and beckoned Harry over. 

Harry sobbed as he looked down at the baby being pulled from Louis’ body and quickly turned to Louis. 

“Louis oh my god, it’s a girl, we’ve got a daughter, Lou!” Louis was crying now too and they both looked up as the surgeon held up a naked, blood covered screaming baby girl and Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. 

She was whisked away, still screaming and Harry bent over, pressing a hard kiss to his husband’s lips, happiness flooding his body. “A girl, we’ve got a baby girl. Oh my god, I’ve got a daughter. You’ve given me a girl, baby. I love you so fucking much.”

They kissed for a few minutes while the surgeons worked at Louis, and Harry was called over, nervously cutting the cord, eyes transfixed on his beautiful newborn baby girl. The surgeons closed Louis’ incision and before Harry knew it, a nurse was at his side, a swaddled baby in her arms. 

“Want to hold your daughter Dad?” She asked, passing the bundle over to a very nervous Harry. Harry nestled her deep into the crook of his elbow, unable to drag his eyes away from his baby girl’s beautiful face. He suddenly remembered Louis and tilted her towards him, letting Louis seeing his daughter’s face. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Louis breathed, reaching up a finger to stroke her soft cheek. He watched as Harry kissed her cheek, and he’d never felt happier. A nurse was hovering then, making sure everything was okay and Louis couldn’t help himself. “Is she okay? I mean, is anything wrong with her?”

The nurse smiled as she shook her head. “No, she’s perfect.” Louis felt relief flood him at those words, and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

*****

An hour later, they were all settled back in their hospital room. Louis was sat up on the hospital bed, his daughter cradled in his arms, Harry perched next to him, back in his own clothes now. They were staring down at her with complete love in their eyes, unable to believe how perfect she looked. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Harry looked down, taking their daughter from Louis before he walked over to the door, knowing who was on the other side. He opened it carefully, making sure to keep his daughter secure in his arms. 

His mum walked in and her hands flew to her face as she noticed the tiny baby in her son’s arms. 

“Oh my goodness, oh Harry, she’s so perfect. Oh my darling-“ she got onto her tiptoes to kiss her son and her new granddaughter before dashing over to Louis and hugging him tenderly, carefully of his tummy. “You did so good my darling, she’s perfect.” Louis blushed at that and watched as Harry handed his daughter to his mum, hovering to make sure she was fine. 

Anne took a seat in the chairs by the window and Harry sat at her side snapping photos. His phone buzzed, telling him Jay, Liam and Mason were on their way, and he couldn’t wait for Mason to meet his sister. He talked Anne through the birth, showing her some of the baby’s first photos, Anne tearing up at one of Harry grinning widely through his first cuddle. 

She started crying again then and Anne took her over to her daddy, who immediately rubbed the teat of a bottle over her tiny pink lips, watching as she started to suck, the milk flowing into her empty tummy. Harry took a few photos, and jumped up as his phone buzzed, Liam texting again to say they were heading up. 

He met them in the corridor and picked Mason up out of his chair, not caring his son was usually too big and old to be carried now. “Is the baby here Papa? Is Dad okay? Can I see the baby?” Mason eagerly gabbled as Harry headed down the corridor followed by an excited Liam and Jay, who he greeted with hugs and handshakes. 

They walked in quietly and it was silent as everyone took in the sight. Louis had finished feeding their daughter and she was wrapped up again her pink blanket, a tiny soft pink hat on her head, asleep in her daddy’s arms. Harry went over and sat Mason down next to Louis. 

“Meet your baby sister, love,” He said softly, Mason’s jaw dropping at the sight. He reached across a tiny hand and stroked her cheek, smiling up at Louis. 

“She’s so tiny,” Mason whispered, as if he were scared to wake her up. Harry settled him back up against Louis’ pillow and lifted the baby from Louis’ arms. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Harry asked as Mason nodded softly, holding out his arms. He could feel everyone snapping photos of the precious moment behind him and he was pleased, never wanting to forget a second of this. He laid the baby gently in Mason’s arms, Louis already having put a pillow there to help him support her. 

“I love her already,” Mason said, looking up at Louis. “Does she have a name?”

Louis and Harry locked eyes, both nodding. Harry held Louis’ hand and looked out at their family, all waiting eagerly. 

“Everyone, we’d love to introduce you to our beautiful daughter, Avery Rose Tomlinson-Styles.” The room was filled with smiles and sniffles at that, and Harry kissed Louis, not caring the eyes of the room were on them. Mason was still cooing at his sister. 

“I love you Avery, I’m your big brother Mason and I’ll love you forever.” Louis started crying at his son’s words, already feeling his family was entirely complete. 

“Love you Harry,” he murmured. “This is just, this is everything I’ve ever wanted. Thank you, for everything. For loving us, for giving me our daughter, for completing me. I’ve never been happier.” Harry wiped Louis’ tears away with his thumb, holding his husband close. 

“You have no idea Louis. None. No idea what I’d do for you and our family. I was put on this earth to love you. I know it. And our love made this beautiful little girl. I’d have waited a hundred lifetimes to feel just a tiny bit of this love. My beautiful family. God I’m so lucky.”

Jay took Avery then, Liam lifting Mason back into his chair. A while later, Jay passed the baby back to Louis and Harry sat next to him, Mason on his lap, all of them grinning at the camera Anne was pointing at them. 

She snapped the photo and looked at the perfect little family on the screen. Harry gazed at Louis then and she snapped another picture without warning, thinking it was more perfect than the first one. Her heart filled at the happiness in the eyes of her sons, and her grandson. Harry was a father of two, happily married and totally in love. She’d never felt more complete. 

*****

“Welcome home baby,” Harry murmured to his daughter as he carried her car seat through the hallway of their new home, Louis following carefully with Mason, watching him get his wheelchair expertly up the ramp. Harry was so happy to finally be bringing his whole family home after 4 days in hospital. Avery was feeding well and Louis had healed enough to be discharged into Harry’s care at home. 

Harry set the car seat down and unbuckled Avery, lifting her into his arms and kissed her cheek, watching Louis gingerly settle on the sofa, Mason already in the kitchen getting himself more food. Harry was pleased some things never seemed to change. 

“We’re a family of four now,” Louis said softly, smiling at the sight of his husband and daughter. Harry laid down on the sofa, laying Avery on his chest where she seemed to like sleeping. Her little eyes fluttered as she settled down but Harry's hand on her back soothed her, letting her know her dad was there and she was safe. 

Mason wheeled in and passed Louis a plastic cup of water. “In case you get thirsty Dad,” he said with a smile, Louis grinning at how grown up his firstborn suddenly seemed to be. Mason went over to Harry and pecked his sister then Harry, running a gentle hand over her head. “I’m happy she’s home with us now. I want to show her around when she’s bigger.”

“Course love,” Harry said with a smile as Avery started to whimper, probably hungry. He felt her bum, realising her nappy felt full and carefully sat up. “No, Lou, sit down and rest,” Harry insisted, laying Avery down on the changing mat they’d bought for this purpose, not wanting to run upstairs each time she needed changing. 

Harry expertly changed her nappy under Louis’ watchful eye, and Louis grinned at how Harry didn’t even flinch at the mess all over their daughters bum. He wiped it up and fastened a new one on, carefully putting her legs back into her onesie and standing up, passing her to Louis who settled back with her. He walked out of the room to dispose of the dirty nappy and wash his hands, and when he walked back into the living room, his heart melted.

Louis was asleep on his back on the sofa, the baby curled up on his chest. Louis had a protective hand resting gently on her back, and the other supporting under her bum, taking care of her even in her sleep. Harry took a quick photo and stepped over, carefully lifting his sleeping daughter up from Louis’ body and turning to rest her in the bassinet on the floor. He kissed her cheek softly as he laid her down, making sure she was settled before covering her with a soft blanket, creeping out of the room and into the kitchen to join Mason who had made himself and his dads some toast.

Harry smiled at his son as he took the proffered plate. 

“Thank you love, needed this,” he said, munching on the roughly buttered bread, touched Mason was already being so responsible.

“I want to help Pop, you know I do. I’m Avery’s big brother, and I want to help you and Dad with her, even if that just means helping you around the house. I’m so pleased she is here and I love her, and both of you and I want to be a good boy for you both.” Harry hugged him at that, Mason resting his head on his shoulder. 

“We love you too. I know things are gonna get a bit crazy for a few weeks until we settle in and Avery can sleep a little bit longer than she does now, but just know however tired Dad and I get, we love you and we appreciate all of your help. We’re so proud of how you’ve accepted Avery already.”

“I love her,” Mason said with a shrug. “She’s part of you and Dad, like I am.”

“Sure are, kiddo,” Harry said, standing up as he heard Avery start to whimper, already hungry for her next feed. Harry quickly prepared a new bottle for her, making sure it was warm enough before he picked his daughter up, cradling her in the crook of his arm and settling down on the sofa, gently putting the teat into her waiting mouth, watching her start to swallow the milk down.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, listening as Mason’s bedroom closed and music began leaking from the room. Louis stirred on the other sofa, and his eyelids fluttered open, Harry not realising his husband was awake. He watched silently for a while as Harry hummed to his daughter as she drank, taking out the bottle when she was done and put a cloth over his shoulder, transferring her up so they were chest to chest. His big hand enveloped her tiny back, rubbing in tiny circles to help draw out her wind. She burped soon after, spitting up a little bit of milk and Harry wiped her mouth, taking her back into his arms. 

“Hello sweetheart,” he said when he noticed Louis was awake and staring at them. “What are you looking at?”

“You, my gorgeous husband and daughter,” he said with a smile, wincing as he stood up a bit. “I’m okay, stay there with Avery,” he hurried to say as he watched Harry make to stand up, ready to catch him. “Did she drink it all?” Harry nodded and held up the empty bottle. He walked over to Louis and passed over the baby, letting Louis cuddle her again.

“I’m going to put some washing in and check on Mason again, okay?” Harry spoke softly, watching Avery already starting to fall back asleep again. Her little daisy print onesie wasn’t enough to keep her little body warm in the spring weather, so Louis grabbed her fleece blanket and draped it around them both, holding it close to her sleeping form.

*****

A few days later, and the Tomlinson-Styles family had settled into a routine of sorts. Harry was happily getting up in the middle of the night to tend to his baby, still so excited to be experiencing these parts of parenthood. Louis often woke with them and they sat in bed together, chatting quietly as Avery fed. She slept in their room, so they usually fell asleep wrapped around each other as she settled, and Harry was proud of what a good baby she was.

They had lots of visitors over those first few days, and were both pleased when the initial flood of guests subsided, happy to finally have some time to themselves. The house was a tip, they were all tired but so content. Mason had gone back to school, his backpack stuffed full of photos of his new baby sister and his parents to show his friends.

It was a Saturday morning now, and Harry was pleased he didn’t have to juggle the school run as well as everything else. Avery had woken up him just before 5.30am, and luckily he got to her before she woke Louis up, and he walked her downstairs to the living room, feeding her on the sofa in the very early morning light. After that, he’d laid her in the bassinet they kept in the sitting room and quickly set about doing some chores, feeling too awake to go back to sleep. He’d just loaded in his washing and had boiled the kettle when he heard the tell-tale sign of Mason’s wheels on their wooden floors.

“Hey love,” he said, spinning around to hug his son.

“Where’s Dad and Avery?” he asked, wheeling over to the table and sitting there, watching as Harry folded some clothes from the drier, laughing at how small Avery’s onesies and vests were in his Papa’s big hands. 

“Dad’s still asleep cos Avery had us up quite a bit last night, and your sister is in the sitting room in the bassinet,” he said softly, Mason quickly zooming out of the room to go and sit with her.

He finished the laundry and headed back in to join his children, making sure Avery’s bottles were washed and ready for her next feed in a few hours. He sat next to Mason, lifting the baby up and sitting her in his son’s arms. Mason bent down and kissed her little pink lips, flicking on the television as he sat, Harry’s eyelids already feeling heavy.

The next thing Harry knew, he woke up to Louis kissing his lips, an awake Avery wriggling around in his arms. Her little fists were scrunched up and she was moving her arms around, still seemingly fascinated with her hands and her Dad’s face. Louis stood up, smiling broadly at her before he handed them to Harry who was making grabby hands for her.

“Hey my baby girl,” he said, making a funny face at her. “I’m your Papa, yes I am. And you’re my girl, my perfect girl.” Louis sunk down next to him, resting his legs over Harry’s thighs, his phone in his hand as he snapped a few photos of his baby and husband, sending them to their mums quickly, knowing they loved the daily photo updates they were sent.

“Mase!” Louis called, making Avery jump and them both laugh. “Oops, sorry love,” he said, running a hand over her soft head, feeling the downy hair there under his palm. Mason appeared in the doorway and grinned at his parents before joining them on the sofa, landing himself heavily on Louis’ lap. “Christ Mase, give your old man some warning,” he joked, letting Mason get himself comfortable.

They sat back, watching the TV for a while, Mason popping Avery’s dummy in her mouth when she started to grizzle a bit, knowing it wasn’t time for her next bottle just yet. Mason had been allowed to give her his first bottle the other day, and he always looked forward to being allowed to do more with his sister. He’d watched Harry change a wet nappy the other day, and was determined to learn how to do that as well, although if he was honest, he didn’t want to get near any of the dirty ones.

Harry felt a hand on the back of his neck then, twirling his curls around and he smiled fondly over at Louis, loving how he touched him like that. 

“Okay baby?” Harry said softly, noticing the tears well up in Louis’ eyes as he stared at his little family. Louis nodded, letting Harry nuzzle back into his touch.

“Just so happy,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb his children. Children. He loved using that word, knowing he now had two babies at home to raise, and that he shared a daughter with Harry now too. Already she looked like his husband, dark hair much like Harry’s, and Louis was sure she’d have his curls as well when she got a bit older. Her eyes were still blue like every newborn’s, but a little bit of him wanted her to have her Papa’s green eyes too. 

“I was always happy Harry, with Mase. We were like a little team. It was hard, don’t get me wrong. Raising a kid on your own is always tough, but obviously Mase had more needs than I knew how to deal with. But I learnt, and I loved watching him grow up. And then, well, I met you. You changed my life, completely and utterly. You loved me for me, you loved my son and now you’ve given me another child. I’m so grateful for you Harry.”

“Always” was all Harry said in reply, all that needed to be said. He picked up a sleeping Avery then, and let Louis and Mason kiss her head before popping her in Mason’s room to nap for a while, since Mason didn’t like not to be able to see her while she slept. He’d begged Harry and Louis to let her nap in his room and they’d agreed, wanting the two to form a bond as soon as possible. Mason left the room when Harry returned, and Harry turned on the baby monitor he’d left in there, turning slightly so Louis could rest against his chest, already feeling his husband starting to doze off.

“Hey Avery,” they heard, a quiet voice over the monitor. Both men looked up at each other and Louis hurried to mute the TV, wanting to see what Mason was going to say. He smiled at Harry, loving these quiet moments between them.

“I’m Mason, your big brother. I just wanted to say, well, I love you, yeah? I have to be honest Avery. When Pop and Dad said they wanted another baby, I didn’t want you. I liked having them to myself and spending time with them alone and I thought you would spoil that.”

Harry frowned then, worrying where this was going and made to stand up, but Louis pushed him back down, sure Mason had more to say.

“Pop hasn’t been my pop since I was born, but he would be yours and I was scared. I thought he might stop loving me so much and love you more. But I was wrong Avery. He loves you loads, he does. But he still loves me too. He says I’m his special boy, and he still makes sure to kiss me goodnight and read me my stories, even when you’re crying and I know Daddy needs his help. You are lucky to be a Tomlinson-Styles like me, cos we’re the best family ever. I’m gonna love you and protect you forever, just like Dad and Pop do for me. I love you Avery.” The sound of a small kiss filled the room and it went silent again.

“Oh my god.” Louis quickly turned around in Harry’s lap and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling his body shudder with his sobs. He knew Harry had been afraid Mason would feel differently about him once Avery had arrived, and Mason’s little speech had proved to Harry his fears were unfounded. Mason knew he was loved, and would always be loved, by both of his parents, no matter what. They heard Mason approach and instead of Harry pretending he hadn’t been crying, he stood up, careful to move Louis out of the way and he crouched in front of his son, pulling him into a fierce hug.

“I love you so much Mason, so so much, I am so proud of you,” he whispered into his ear, feeling the little boys arms wrap around his neck then. Harry lifted him up, and carried him over the sofa, bringing Louis into the hug too. They sat and hugged for a while until Louis heard Avery over the monitor, and left the room, soon returning with his grumpy daughter in his arms. He settled back down next to Mason and Harry, Avery looking up at her big brother, eyes wide and curious.

They sat quietly, letting a peace and calm wash over them all. Louis felt Avery begin to doze off in his arms, and pulled her blanket off the arm of the sofa over her, keeping her warm. Mason surprisingly fell asleep against Harry too, and it didn’t take Louis long to join his children, eyes fluttering shut as he leant against the back of the sofa. Harry ran a finger over his sleeping daughter’s cheek, letting his free hand rest eventually on Louis’ where he cradled his daughter, his other wrapped around his son’s shoulder, supporting him. And in that moment, a familiar feeling flooded through Harry, one he knew he would never, ever have to lose. Love. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, [please consider reblogging the tumblr post!](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/174752235531/to-carry-love-a-piece-by-piece-one-shot-21k)
> 
> We'll definitely be back with more in this verse, thank you for any kudos or comments you may leave, they mean the world!


End file.
